1. Field of the Invention
Various types of electrical apparatuses particularly for bathroom use are available which deliver a stream of hot air for heating the room. These apparatuses are basically heaters, they consisting essentially of an electrical resistance through which a current flows of sufficient strength to raise it to high temperature, and a fan which blows air through the resistance and to a downstream outlet mouth leading to the surrounding enviroment.
In addition to these apparatuses, which are of very simple structure and are available in a large number of types, wall-mountable electric apparatuses have been more recently placed on the market which are able to deliver a hot air stream in a downward direction, towards a clothes rack which is also mounted on the wall immediately below the apparatus. These apparatuses are basically driers, their purpose being essentially to dry the hanging clothes.
It should be noted that the aforesaid apparatuses of heater type, which are constructed for simply resting on the ground, are not suitable for use as driers in that their design results in a hot air stream being delivered in an essentially horizontal direction, such a stream being obviously unsuitable for drying clothes hung vertically. On the other hand, apparatuses of drier type are not suitable as heaters, because as their air stream is directed vertically in proximity to a bathroom wall, it provides no enviromental confort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device apt to carry out both the heater and drier functions is already disclosed in the FR-A-No. 2136153. This device however does not answer to the present safety regulations which impose:
from one hand, that in case of falling of drops of water, these drops cannot enter inside the apparatus as far as the electric resistances.
from the other hand, that its resting on the ground is guaranteed steady in every working position.
In fact in the FR-A-No. 2136153 some water drops which fall downwards can enter in the apparatus in every working position (due to the great air inlet opening) and in particular in the position of FIG. 5, in which the water drops can enter also in the air outlet opening. Besides it does not result from the FR-A-No. 2136153, in which way the stability is assured in an intermediate position between the positions of FIGS. 4 and 5.